


You bought that book I liked

by IveGotaGothPhaseOnce



Series: This new feeling [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Collage, Fanboys - Freeform, First Dates, M/M, Nerdiness, Omega Verse, POV Third Person, my cat stole my blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce/pseuds/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce
Summary: Nico and Will meet at the comic-book store and talk like cute nerds they are.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: This new feeling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	You bought that book I liked

**Author's Note:**

> It contains information that could be considered a spoiler. Well, if you don't know the ending then you wouldn't know that it's a spoiler 🤔   
> Have a nice day!

The morning after meeting Will, Nico had so many mixed feelings that he felt one big knot in his stomach. He decided to choose one or two of this flood, preferably indifference and coldness. But somehow he ended up with hope and warmth. Stupid feelings and stupid handsome alpha he met yesterday. Starring in the mirror, he realized that he had a little hopeful smile and that his hair looked like a messy nest. I can't go out like this. What would he think about me? Since when did he care about such things? Avoiding the answer, he stepped under the shower and pretended not to be sad about washing his arm in the spot Will had touched him the night before.

Don't get him wrong. It's not like he was filthy and smelling. He wore clean clothes and showered at least once a day, also he didn't have tangled hair or acne on his face. He just didn't care about braiding, trends, or make-up. Wearing baggy clothes was comfortable and helped with unwanted attention. In school years, those outfits didn't get in his way during fights. But then... he slightly regretted not having something pretty in his wardrobe. That scared him. Nico tangled his hair a little, put on his black hoodie, and run out of his apartment. He had classes to attend, and the meeting Will was too uncertain to be worried about it. He probably already had forgotten about Nico, anyway. Trying to ignore that cold twist in his chest, the omega sped up toward his university. 

Classes from 10 a.m. to 3 p.m. were the reason why Nico agreed to go out with Jason. Or maybe why his cousin insisted on hanging out in the bar, in the middle of the week. Will told me that he had lectures from 9. If his friend hadn't got dumbed, he wouldn't agree to go out. He will be tired, and he won't come to the store.  
He recalled those butterflies he felt when Will smiled and added, "but I don't regret that I'm here." Nico felt ridiculous that a guy he just met made him feel that way. It was something new. 

During a lecture about Italian history, he gave up and googled, "how you know omega has a crush." It helped him put everything in order. Apparently, omegas between 14 and 30 years old subconsciously assess every met alpha in terms of mating and easily fall for a made-up image of their favorites. The best thing they can do is to avoid engaging for the first few weeks and don't make any rushed decisions. One should also talk with the chosen alpha while thinking critically. Later was the list of red flags and inappropriate behaviors: proposing a serious commitment too early, being violent or toxic, ending on the flood of questions about exes. 

After all, Nico didn't have a crush, yet. In the comment section, someone wrote to enjoy those encounters if you can. It's nothing wrong with being all smiley and happily lost in thoughts from time to time. A link to an article about other red flags and boundaries in healthy "crushing" destroyed this a little, but Nico was thankful to the authors. He could healthily be exited about liking Will a little. Probably he wouldn't meet him anymore so he could at least enjoy liking someone. Right?

When the last lecture ended, Nico just went to the comic-book store he told Will about. This was his habit already, to go there and relax a little. He even had a budget he stuck to, so he could buy something new every week. It was already 3:25 when he stood before shelves with discounted titles. He tried not to look too hopeful and apply some cool pose. Something like "oh, you're here? that's ok, dude, can I smell your hair?" Ok, that was a nightmare. He just wanted to go home where everybody thought he's cool and funny. 

"Hey, Nico."

Will appeared from nowhere. He looked calm, with a smile on his face. He seemed pretty confident and steady, but he was so nervous that his roommate had to give him a pep talk. Meeting Nico was something new, nice, and weird. He even read a few chapters about alphas and omegas relationship psychology. Alphas are naturally protective and attracted to single omegas. It was normal to react abruptly to someone with compatible pheromones. And mutual interest. And pretty.

Will really wanted to do things right so he googled a few guides on how to behave during first meetings. First of all, keep calm and think straight. The acknowledgment of your physiology and accepting it will help you with finding happiness. 

Nico smiled, "Hey, Will. How are you?" 

Will spent half of the night on his research, was late on his lecture, panicked, and ate a really big sandwich. He decided to keep that for himself.

"Well, I'm excited about this new adaptation..."

And like that, standing 4 feet apart (advised on website "dating your soulmate"), they talked for an hour. Will bought a book recommended by Nico, and Nico took Will's favorite. The conversation was so good that they moved to a Caffe and talked like nerds and students until Jason called.

"Sorry, you're late because of me," Will was trying so sincere to be sorry. Not his fault he couldn't. Nico shook his head and laughed.

"You're not even trying!"

"How do you know?"

The omega threw up his hands. "You are smiling!"

"Yeah, the smile of sorrow and deadpan of excitement. Like Sherrif Levac!"

It was difficult for them to depart. They were having too much fun making bad puns and discussing theories of their beloved titles. 

"C'mon. I have to go... to my pack...ya' know. We belung together."

Will giggled. "I went to the doctor this morning and told him I felt run down. ‘Why do you feel that?’ he asked." 

He needed a second to catch his breath. Trembling, Nico coved his mouth with one hand while the second one was on his stomach.

"Because,’ I replied, ‘I’ve got tire marks on my legs.'"

When Nico stopped laughing from all those bad jokes, he sat straight and with a calmer face thanked Will for the meeting.

"I need to go. I didn't plan to stay for..." he checked the time, "wow, it's been three hours. Now I get why Jason is mad at me. I was supposed to meet him and our friends like one hour ago."

He fished a notebook out of his bag and wrote down a series of numbers down and torn out a strip of paper.

"This is my number..." he had no idea how to finish. "Bye," saying that he blushed hard and got to the exit. 

Will reached for the number at immediately saved it on his phone. Time to google when he can text after the first date.

Nico almost ran down the street. He felt how warm his cheeks were and how much they hurt from smiling. Damn, he was exited. That new feeling was quite likable. He had bever enjoyed talking with someone so much. He gave himself some time to calm down and called an Uber to get to his cousin's.

"Finally! Where have you been?" Jason asked the moment he entered the living room, they usually ate.

"I stayed after my lecture to ask something and then read an awesome book." 

He sat down and took a box full of cold Chinese noodles.

"Aw, poor Nicky got lost in a big city," Percy loved mocking him. 

Maybe because he would never win a proper fight with him.

"Shut up, Jackson."

And just like that, they were talking about everything. Nico felt a little guilty about lying, but he wanted to keep the encounter with Will for himself. It was too personal, too susceptible to failure. Avoiding Jason's worried look, he chatted with Percy and Hazel.

"Are you sure you ok?"

Nico looked at him and smirked. Jason knew that smirk.

"Yeah. Jason made me go to the bar yesterday and I got drunk at sad fucker style." He sighed and made a dramatic pause, "he ditched me for Piper."

Cheers and bickering killed all the potential worries in the room.

Leo even whistler, "Nice, dude. Did you get her number?"

The man smiled sheepishly and showed then the new contact on his phone. "It took me like three weeks but yeah!"

Nico had a mini panic attack. It just dawned on him that he literally met Will the night before. But he instantly realized that they had talked for like five hours in total. Not a quarter per encounter throughout a month with one long conversation in the end.

"I call the flower boy," he announced and then listen to the argument between Percy, Leo, and Frank who would be a better best man. Reyna won.

Nico had to wait two days before he got a text from Will.

From: Unknown number  
How do you start?  
Damn  
Ok, it could be worse, will here

To: Will  
Perfectly fucked up  
I will save you as Will The Broken

From: Will  
You also were disappointed with the ending?  
Half of my theories were accurate :C

To: Will  
yeah, dragons are overrated

Nico was smiling and buried under his blanket waited for an answer.  
It was nice to met someone as nerdy as him. He wanted to try out this whole relationship thingy. With Will, he was a new person: no teasing about his childhood, no pressure to maintain his image. This was becoming a unique space, where he could be a different part of himself. He remained himself in there, but it was that part of him that could develop earlier.  
He felt like at the beginning of the tunnel. He saw some of the things that waited there for him, felt something, but at the same time he didn't know anything for sure, and ceasing this wouldn't cause harm.  
His phone vibrated. They had a lot of time.


End file.
